kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Inaho Yamato
Inaho Yamato is a part of the Election Committee, serving as a referee during election gambling matches. Appearance Inaho is a girl of a small posture with short dark brown hair, styled into hime-cut and brown eyes. Her most noticable feature are eyebrows, being short and having a bit pointy shape. She wears an orange dog hoodie with the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform. Personality Inaho is a very cheerful and polite individual, doing her job quite fervently. Despite her friendliness, she takes her tasks very seriously, even salutes while speaking. Inaho is also very upbeat and motivated. If someone attempts to break rules of the games however, she gets serious and rather terrifying. She then unsmilingly reminds said people not to underestimate the observers work. Profile Kakegurui XX During the story, Inaho has been tasked with overseeing the Finger Guillotine game between Erimi Mushibami, Yumeko Jabami and Midari Ikishima. Before the game started, she inspected the machine one last time. Yumeko told her to remove the stoppers on the table, because it was shaky. Inaho did that. But when Erimi heard, that she removed something, she panicked and thought it was the metal plate and her finger was now in real danger. She lost and Inaho also disqualified Midari for cutting the last two strings at once. After that game, she is present, when Ririka Momobami gambles with Mary Saotome about her 100 votes. She declares, that as long as both players agree, the stake can be as high as they please. Inaho is then again seen, telling Runa Yomozuki about the newest gambles that are happening. But she also realizes that not much is going on without votes and that only a few people have a lot of them. She reports to Runa that all preparations for the auction are ready. She also acts as the observer during it and hopes for a great gamble. During the game, Yumeko asks her to get 3 billion Yen for her. Inaho then calls her fellow observers, which transported Yumeko's money to the theater. When Rei Batsubami gets nervous, she stays serious and says the others weren't cheating according to the rules. She hits the hammer on the last auctioned off votes, which marked the end of the gamble. She is later seen astonished by the Scumcoins and thinks its exciting what all the students come up with. ''Kakegurui Twin'' During the school festival, there are also observers around to oversee the gambles since its a school wide competition. Inaho is tasked to explain the rules and oversee the game between Eneru Rokujou, Tsuzura Hanatemari and Yukimi Togakushi. When explaining the rules she also mentioned that the girls have cute legs. During the rest of the game she doesnt have to interfere and simply watches. Episodes ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *Do Not Touch this Girl *The Logical Girl *The Girl who Bears the X *The Null Girl Category:Female characters Category:Election Committee